rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmine Esclados
Carmine Esclados is a character from RWBY: After the Fall. She is a veteran Huntress hailing from Shade Academy who was active in Vacuo ''RWBY: Amity Arena'', but was later incarcerated by Team CFVY. Appearance Carmine is a young woman with long back length wavy auburn hair with a single silver streak. She also has golden eyes, freckles and a black stylish tattoo on her right side to her upper leg. She wears a dark navy cropped long-sleeved shirt with a metal chain-like top attached, a white cape with crimson trimmed and her emblem on it, crimson torn off booty shorts that match her tatter scarf and thigh-length black leather boots. In addition, she wears goggles on top of her head, black belts with sheaths for her Sai weapons, a single belt on the right sleeve and her left leg. She also wears worn bandages wrapped around her wrists. Carmine claims she obtained her outfit in Mistral. Personality Carmine is an extremely skillful, cunning individual, living up to her reputation as a rattlesnake of the sands. To Coco, every fiber of her being oozes stylish and cool Huntress-in-training because it is the first time Coco Adel finds another individual as chic and fashionable, if not more so, than herself. Her true nature is revealed to be that of a cold and ruthless person who is perfectly fine with actively participating in human and child trafficking, as long as she was paid by an unknown client. Contrary to her partner, Carmine is cordial and approachable, often picking up after him. Additionally, she is not discriminatory against the Faunus. Powers and Abilities Carmine fights with wit and wiles to reach her goals and is capable of feats of great power with her Sai, Semblance and mastery over the desert. Carmine's ability to manipulate the things around her is what makes her a truly fearsome Huntress. Carmine is clever, realizing that small arguments between Bertilak Celadon and Team CFVY would draw in Grimm to Feldspar. Carmine is extremely powerful when in her environment, capable of whipping up sandstorms and only being defeated after facing the entirety of Team CFVY, Edward Caspian, and August Caspian simultaneously. She was considerably strong, being able to toss Fulcrum from hand to hand with ease. Carmine's Semblance is Telekinesis, which she uses to create localized weather patterns and to manipulate her weapons, battering Yatsuhashi Daichi repeatedly with her sais. Additionally, Carmine can use the Semblance to create underground tunnels in the sand. However, it is noted that she doesn't have a level of mastery of her ability as compared to Glynda Goodwitch. History Carmine originally hails from the Kingdom of Atlas, but due to a distaste towards the Academy's uniforms, decided to study in Shade Academy. There, she and her partner, Bertilak, graduated and became a fully-fledged Huntsmen. At some point, an unknown hirer approached the two with a job offer involving trafficking people with highly potent Semblances for an as of yet unknown reason. The two of them accepted and targeted Edward and August Caspian, eventually encountering the two in the settlement of Sumire in Vale. Carmine and Bertilak feigned friendship with the two and followed them into the Vacuan settlement of Feldspar, where the Huntsmen encounter Team CFVY. Carmine and Bertilak aid the Huntsmen-in-training in leading the nomadic tribes to the settlement of Coquina, but turn on them when a sandstorm blows over, allowing for an opportunity to complete their original objective. Carmine attempts to kidnap Gus, but is subsequently defeated and arrested by Coco, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Trivia *"Carmine" is a shade of red and a red pigment. *"Esclados" is the name of one of the characters named the Red Knight from Arthurian legend. *"Escalado" is Portuguese for "scaled". References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Shade Academy Graduates Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Incarcerated